The present invention relates to an impact-type expansible plug for anchoring in a cylindrical drilled hole.
More particularly, it relates to an impact-type expansible plug which has a longitudinally slit expansion sleeve and an expansion mandrel which can be driven into a conically narrowing internal bore of the expansion sleeve.
Impact-type expansible plugs of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such plugs is disclosed for example in the German document DE 38 33 774 C1 and is usable for anchoring in a drilled hole which is widened conically inwardly. This known impact-type expansible plug has an expansion sleeve with a narrowing internal bore into which an expansion mandrel can be driven. The outer surface of the expansion sleeve in the expansible region is cylindrical. When the impact-type expansible plug is used in a cylindrical drilled hole it would, however, be impossible to drive the expansion mandrel into the narrowing internal bore of the expansion sleeve.